never let go
by Parodychick
Summary: One shots about Elijah and Klaus! There isn't enough stories about the two so I created this. Chapter 3 - Summary: Where Klaus is weak and stubborn during the full moon and Elijah is forced to use the big brother card that both boys dread.
1. SphereShadow

Klaus never got angry.

Okay, that was a lie. He got pissed as much as a baby would break into tears. Marcel knew this and yet had yielded to the eldest Mikaelson's request.

_Tell him nothing!_

Just keep him distracted. Long enough for Elijah and Hayley to do whatever they planned.

"You're pulling one over on me." Klaus said. Marcel almost fell from his chair before he saw the smile on Klaus' face that showed he was still oblivious to whatever Elijah and Hayley were doing. "I have a hard time believing that is how they interpret vampires."

Marcel shrugged his shoulders keeping a calm facade. "Well yeah. No compulsion or anything. And theres this thing where if they haven't fed and their sire dies they become human. I know right?"

Klaus looked appalled. "And this has been on TV for how long?"

"Almost 10 years."

"Well," Klaus began. "We'll have to fix that."

It was just then a phone rang and without hesitation Klaus held it to his ear. Bouncing off his seat and walking a little bit aways.

"Hello? Mhm. Mhm. Thank you Cami." Klaus placed his phone back into his pocket. A sadistic smile on his face that told Marcel it was time to leave.

"Marcel!" His voice rang. "Did you know anything about this?"

"...about what?" Marcel feigned innocents. Klaus glowered.

"Come on." He ordered as he left the bar, slamming some money on the table to pay for their drinks.

Marcel debated for a moment before deciding to not get involved.

.

.

.

"How long?" Klaus' voice was strained. Using a tone oh so rare to him.

Hayley looked up. Guilty eyes.

"It was his idea."

"_That you_ _bite him_!" Klaus' voice roared angrily throughout the mansion.

Hayley stumbled back as if she were stricken. "Yes."

Klaus rolled his eyes looking utterly extinguished. Through clenched teeth he asked. "Why?"

Hayley's uptight composure fell and she allowed herself to ease up. "He wanted to see if my blood could heal bites as yours could."

"Let me rephrase that." Klaus began. "_Why does that matter_?"

Hayley scratched the back of her neck disconnecting her eyes from Klaus'.

"It didn't work. You should just go do it." With those final words she stormed off from the room.

.

.

.

Klaus didn't bother knocking upon entering Elijah's room and instead leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms.

"When did you become such an idiot?"

"And when did you stop respecting your elders?"

Klaus walked over to where Elijah laid. A warm towel on his forehead, his suit jacket thrown to the side and his white sleeves rolled up.

He leant down to his knees to be eye level with his brother.

"What was going through your mind Elijah?"

"Hayley needed a distraction." Was the answer he gave.

"And having Marcel distract me?"

"You wouldn't of let her do it." Elijah spoke breaking eye contact and looking up at the ceiling. "You'd much rather take her on a murder spree or have her bite one of Marcel's underlings."

Klaus didn't deny it. His hand moved to Elijah's back as he helped him sit up cautiously.

"Forgive me brother if I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Unless you caused it," Elijah bit back imminently. "Of course."

Klaus gave a small sigh before responding. "Of course."

He offered his out for Elijah to bite into. Elijah opened his mouth, fangs beginning to grow, but then stopped himself.

"What is it _now_ brother?" Klaus demanded impatiently.

Elijah smiled faintly. "Is it wrong for me to feel the slightest bit of guilt for feeding on my own brother?"

At these words Klaus let out a groan of annoyance. His hand moved from Elijah's back, to his neck, and shoved the elder forward.

His fangs slowly eased into his skin and Elijah began to feed. Just a little bit was all he needed but Elijah did indeed hunger for more. But he stopped. He pulled back, took a small tissue up to the corner of his lips and wiped off the blood.

"Are you satisfied brother?" Klaus' voice rang in his ears.

"Satisfied isn't the word-umff." Klaus had delivered a grand punch to his brother causing Elijah to reel backwards.

"Niklaus-"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Klaus' voice was angry. Deadly even. His anger was evident. "Elijah I know you have a tendency of being a noble idiot! But this? This is just stupidity of the lowest kind! Having Marcel distract me? What the _bloody hell_ was that?"

"I already told you-"

"So what?! That doesn't change the _stupidity_ of it!" Klaus huffed out a deep breath. "I'm supposed to be the reckless one, remember?"

Elijah rubbed his cheek where Klaus had hit and faintly smiled.

"You were worried about me."

Klaus looked alarmed at the mere thought. "Of course not!"

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke. "It's okay to care-"

"Not about you!" There was rage in Klaus' eyes. "Whenever I care about you or Rebekah you-" He turned away. With pained eyes staring at the door he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow brother."

Elijah didn't see Klaus until a week later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope that was something a long the lines of what you wanted! Sometimes like in scenarios like this I find it hard to grasp Elijah and or Klaus' state of mind. They both usually act so indifferent about things so forcing that emotion out is difficult.**


	2. Libsrocks

**Summary: In which Rebekah is angered, Klaus is amused and Elijah realizes his siblings are children.**

**A/N**

**From Now on I'm going to provide by Authors Note at the beginning of stories just on case to warn someone if something is M rated or Mature (most of the time its not though). For one shots that are more comedy centric they are most likely going to be shorter (like this one). As for the whole romance thing, if requested I will do it but i will put a warning before the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me this isn't real." Rebekah pleaded. "That this is a joke!"<p>

"It is no joke sister." Klaus said sincerely. "They asked for Kol's ID."

Rebekah let out a groan and held her head within her hands. "And they let me drink without asking? Oh my god-do I really look that old?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it just a month back that you were prattling on about how you wanted to be treated as an adult?"

Rebekah waved her hand off at him. "Shove it Nik, this is none of your business." She turned to their eldest brother who was consumed within a book.

"Do I really look that old?"

"Dear sister," Elijah said slowly placing his book down. "I could say with no hesitation that you haven't aged a day in years."

Rebekah practically growled at the man. "This is not funny Elijah! Ugh! Where's Kol-the two of us need to have words!" The angry blonde vampire stormed out from the room.

Elijah raised his book once more but found himself disturbed by his brother's chuckles.

"Niklaus...is there something I'm missing?"

Klaus smiled brightly. "Thats the thing dear brother. There was no compulsion. It was absolutely brilliant!" It saddened Elijah greatly that the last time Niklaus' eyes had lit up like this he murdered a whole town.

"Niklaus," He addressed. "You are aware you terrify me sometimes. More then often."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders letting out another laugh before ordering some drinks.

It was two days later Kol off handedly mentioned compelling a bar tender. It was several seconds later Rebekah grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head down. Despite the chuckle from Niklaus, Elijah noticed he lost the sparkle it his eye.

It took less then a second before Elijah realized something incredibly important.

His siblings were the equivalent of children.

And he was stuck with them.


	3. Guest1

**Summary: Where Klaus is weak and stubborn during the full moon and Elijah is forced to use the big brother card that both boys dread.**

**A/N**

**I'm actually very happy for this request because these kind of scenarios are the ones I'm most excited to write. The request said it could be bromantic or romantic, for now I choose bromantic. I'm still considering to a romantisized version though if nothing for more but myself. But then again I may get lazy and decide not to.**

* * *

><p>Elijah loved his brother.<p>

For some reason no matter the horrid deed Niklaus committed he'd been able to forgive him. It'd always come back the thought of the day he and Finn uncovered the fact Niklaus had been nursing a family of deer for the past three months all the while keeping the secret from his father. He was only seven years old, but he refused the prospect of allowing his father to hunt a hurt creature. He remembered the tears on Niklaus' face when he came back the next day and the family was murdered. Elijah never looked at Finn the same.

But that was the thing though. All Elijah ever had to do was forgive. Tell Klaus he's wrong when it comes to the aimless murders he commits. There was nothing more. Challenge him when he was right on the edge and then pull him back. Besides those few duties Elijah never had to do much else.

Unlike Rebekah and Kol he didn't make brash decisions. Getting high out of curiosity. Dating dangerous people. Being around bad influences. Of course most of this was because Niklaus himself was the bad influence.

Elijah never had to worry about Finn. Finn was...Finn made his choices. He made it obvious his love for their family was nonexistent if not only for their mother. It was small things at first Elijah had noticed. The way Finn was slightly uncomfortable when Kol or Niklaus looped an arm around his shoulders. When Rebekah hugged him and he gave her a small pat on the back. The point it escalated to Elijah's 'disowning' of him was when he tricked the three younger into a trap. A trap Elijah fought tooth and nail to save them from.

The look of betrayal on their faces hurt...especially Niklaus.

In all of their years that was one of the only experiences in which he could name of when he had to protect Niklaus. Something he wasn't particularly ashamed of.

Of course it wasn't like he looked forward to the experiences either. His baby brother was a strong, as a child most of the village called him a spitfire. So when he indeed did need this protection something was wrong. Very wrong. The kind of wrong Elijah hated more then anything he could think of.

"Niklaus!" Elijah exclaimed loudly. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

At his brother's berating Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Elijah," He responded. "All I'm asking is why don't you go and comfort Hayley? I sure do not want it nor need it and she obviously does. So go be the dashing hero you always enjoy being."

"It isn't that simple Niklaus."

Another eye roll.

"Please Elijah, explain to me why it isn't?"

Elijah didn't respond. With his words anyway, his eyes on the other hand signaled to the window where the full moon gleamed.

"You think-" Klaus was angered beyond belief. "That I-?" He looked absolutely lost for words. "You know what?" A bad feeling creeped over Elijah at his brother's smile. That vindictive one that always signaled trouble was brewing.m

"I feel like having a drink. I will be going out. To the bar. Alone." He smiled widely and Elijah knew that this was going to be much harder then he anticipated. Which was saying a lot as he anticipated it'd be difficult it the first place.

"Niklaus-"

"Sod off Elijah."

And then he was gone.

Hayley, Camille and Marcel. The only three people he could ask to look out for his brother in New Orleans. It wasn't as if he trusted them though. Or that he didn't trust them. Hayley was a loose canon and he had no troubles imagining why. She'd surely help but how she went about it would't be helpful. Camille, as good intentions as she had was just a merely human. Nothing more then one and wouldn't be able to search for his brother as he'd like. And finally, Marcel. It pained him that he couldn't trust him to look for Klaus. He knew without a doubt Marcel had nor would ever, have any intention of killing him. Not when his life was on the line. But he also had trouble accepting the idea that'd he'd help protect him.

He didn't have more time to think about it though, as his phone went off and his bad feeling got worse. He checked caller ID quickly and easily deduced the situation.

"I presume this is about my brother Camille?"

"He's at the bar. Or was. The moment he saw me he was gone. But Elijah, he looked-" her voice stopped. As if processing her own words. "-really bad. Sick. You need to find him, I'd help but-"

Niklaus didn't want anything to do with the women. More precisely he didn't want her to have anything to do with him.

"Thank you Camille." He spoke before ending the call. His mind raced for places his brother could be but it came up blank. Everything since coming back to New Orleans had to do with something villainous his brother concocted. The bar and their home. He wasn't in any of those. Niklaus was nowhere to be seen. Brief thoughts of the Bayou or the Church went through his head but neither seemed right.

As he contemplated his phone rang once more. This time he didn't bother with ID.

"Who is this?" He asked into the phone the moment it touched his ear.

"You're welcomes make me feel so warm and fuzzy."

"Marcel." Elijah spoke carefully. "I presume you're with my brother?"

"With isn't the best word." Marcel responded. "He's uh...Where are you?"

Marcel didn't sound scared. Uneasy but not scared.

"I'm at the Compound. And you?"

"Will be there in-" Elijah placed his phone in his pocket as Marcel spoke. "Now."

Elijah's gaze went straight to his brother. His brother whose eyes weren't focused and fighting to remain open. His looked more frail then he could believe lying limply in Marcel's arms.

"What happened?" Elijah wasted no time is scooping his brother out of Marcel's hold. One leg tucked under his knees and the other wrapped around his torso.

"Cami called real freaked out. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together and-"

"And am I supposed to expect that you didn't have some ulterior motive doing this?"

Marcel stared at the man before him with unquestioned annoyance in his eyes.

"Believe what you want Elijah but I do care about your brother. As hard as it is to believe." It was hard to believe. Niklaus actively made an effort not to let people love him, this became in effect the most concerning family.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Marcel stared at Klaus for a moment before answering. "He wasn't this weak before. I don't know entirely why but-"

Klaus flailed. Within Elijah's arms his limbs shot up and he pushed his brother away. Marcel raced forward intent on catching him but there was no need. Elijah didn't let go of his brother, his grip grew stronger as Niklaus struggled.

"He kept doing this. At first he was more or less out of it then this started. But-"

"Elijah," Klaus' voice croaked. Marcel didn't dare speak as a more lucid Klaus pulled out from Elijah, with his feet on the ground, shakily though. "I'm perfectly fine. Now let go of-" A cough erupted and his hand went to his chest as if it were paining him.

"Marcel," Elijah addressed. "I've got it from here."

"Are you sure?"

Marcel did care. Elijah knew this. He also knew Klaus would get even angrier as the number of people seeing him in this state increased.

"Yes." Marcel gave one more look to the brothers before disappearing a flash.

"Niklaus," Elijah addressed. The younger brother was quivering with every step, his hands shaking and his knees wobbly.

"I'm going to be carrying you upstairs either way. Its your choice whether it be simple or not."

Klaus' glare was deadly, but ultimately useless. Elijah knew that this silence wasn't going to last and if he waited any longer the complaints and orders would begin.

He picked his brother up once more and sped upstairs. Only slowing down as he reached Niklaus' room.

"I feel like a-" A low sound imitated from his throat and he couldn't complete his sentence. Elijah walked over to the bed and gently placed his brother down.

"The last time I carried you like that was when you were but a child."

"If your definition of a child is 16 then you must consider yourself a pedophile." His taunts were annoying but nothing unheard.

"If you think you can convince me to leave you be then you have another thing coming Niklaus."

His head rolled onto the bed and his tired blue eyes stared up at the elder.

"You are so utterly obnoxious Elijah."

Elijah ignored him. Instead choosing to pull his brother up and slip his jacket off his shoulders. He wasn't sure if Niklaus was allowing him to do this or just couldn't do anything to stop it. He soon got somewhat of an answer as Klaus flung him back. Elijah easily landed on his feet but soon saw that his brother was intending to no harm. His head was cupped in his hand and he was pulling at his hair.

"This is humiliating." He groaned as he laid on his side and unconsciously pulled his legs up as if he were about to roll into a ball.

His hands ran though his hair and Elijah couldn't help but smile. He remembered when Niklaus was barely a toddler and would do that whenever he began to get tired. As a child Niklaus was the easiest to take care of. It could be called irony or fate but Elijah couldn't help but wonder if things would of changed if he misbehaved in young childhood instead of later.

"You're exhausted."

"Shut up."

Ellijah reached his brother and held his leg steady as he removed his shoes one by one.

"Elijah!" Klaus groaned. "Go away!"

"That isn't likely little brother." Elijah's words were calm but his worry was growing. When his brother shouted he didn't use that voice. The one that displayed obvious pain, he was too smart and careful for that.

"You need to sleep."

"That isn't going to happen!"

With every word Klaus became more and more irrational. It was upsetting for Elijah to watch.

It took an hour for Klaus to agree to go to sleep.

It took 20 minutes for Elijah to agree to leave him alone to change into night clothing.

It took a half hour for Klaus to agree to a blanket.

It took less than a minute for Elijah to state he had no intentions of leaving his brother no matter what.

Elijah didn't know how long it took for Niklaus to fall asleep.

By the time he heard the soft breathing he was exhausted as well.

Kissing his brother lightly on the forehead he whispered.

"Goodnight dear brother." And locked the door behind him.


End file.
